Valhally
by Alli-Cameron
Summary: What would happen between Sam and Jack, if Sam could read his mind?


"The Vice President brought key financing to your campaign victory. I just hope it didn't come at too high a cost." He takes the disc out of his pocket and placed it on President Hayes' desk. He then turned and walked to the door before turning back to face the President.

"I also hope history one day shows that I tried to do the right thing." He said.

"Whose version of history, Mr Woolsey?" President Hayes asked and Mr Woolsey nods ruefully and leaves the room. The President looks down at the disc lying on his desk.

Sam walked down the ramp and saw Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and General Hammond waiting for her.

"Hey, how'd it go. How's Dad?" Jack said as she reached the bottom of the ramp and stepped down to them. Sam smiled at them and then replied.

"It was fun and he's fine!" She said.

"Yes, I will need to go back but not for a few weeks yet, Sir." She said and then looked at him. Daniel, Jack and Teal'c look at Sam and then at General Hammond.

"Sam, how did you know what the General was going to say?" Daniel said and then looked at General Hammond.

"Was that what you were gonna say?" He queried. General Hammond just nodded.

"I dunno. It's just popped into my head and so I responded. It was like someone had said it to me." General Hammond regained the use of his brain and spoke to her.

"Well, can you go to the Infirmary." She nodded and walked out of the room with SG-1 following her.

"Well, I can tell you you're fine. Nothing is wrong with you." Janet said and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Thanks, that was kinda strange!" Sam said and smiled at her friend.

"So what are you and Cassie doing this weekend. I might be in with a chance of getting some downtime." Sam said and looked at Janet while bringing her knee up to rest her chin on it.

"Oh, I dunno. She's virtually always out with her friends or dating someone. I hardly ever see her anymore!" Janet said with a sigh.

"I could still come round and we could rent a movie and get some popcorn and stuff. Ya know a girlie night in." Sam suggested with a smile. Janet nodded.

"That would be fun." She said then carried on.

"But…"She trailed off.

"I have so gotta get laid!" Sam and Janet said simultaneously. They looked at each other and laughed. Sam stood up and managed to stop laughing for long enough to say something to Janet.

"I'll call you tonight. Okay?" She said and walked out of the cubicle laughing. Daniel and Jack looked up.

"Something funny?" Daniel said with a smile. Sam just nodded and sat down in the empty seat.

"Me and Janet were just talking about what we were gonna do this weekend and decided that we were gonna have a girlie weekend with movies, popcorn and seriously hot guys." She eyed Jack as she said this.

"When both me and her…"She dissolved into a fit of giggles again.

"We're both like' we soo need to get laid' at the exact same time! Spooky or what?" She said and started giggling again. Jack and Daniel looked at each other over her giggling form and raised their eyebrows. Teal'c emerged and looked at the three remaining members of his team and silently walked past them and out of the Infirmary.

Sam, Jack and Daniel were getting sorted to actually leave the Base for their downtime and were in the Changing Rooms. Daniel and Jack weren't too bothered about Sam being there as she'd seen it all before. Daniel picked up his bag and shut his locker.

"See you around yeah?" He said and walked out. Sam was sat just staring at her locker door and then shook her head to bring her back to reality. She saw Jack pull on his leather jacket and smiled. The smiled ten turned into a laugh, which she rapidly turned into a cough. The laugh turned into a peel of giggling. This made Jack turn around. He saw her slumped over giggling her socks off.

"What's up Carter?" He said concerned. She pointed her hand in his direction and she set off again giggling. He looked down at himself and then back at her and by this time she was recovering from her giggling fit.

"What's wrong with me?" He said confused. She smiled and stood up.

"You know this shirt really doesn't go with this jacket!" She said as she ran her hand down the shirt. She peered in his locker and pulled out another one.

"Now this really does look good on you!" She said and threw it at him.

"If you want I can look away while you change?" She said and covered her eyes with her hands. He looked at her and then at the jumper in his hands. As he pulled off his jacket again she risked a peek out of her fingers and she smiled into her palms. She looked again as he was pulling off the shirt and was throwing it into his locker. She had to stop herself from staring and just as he looked up to see if she was looking she had to put her fingers together again so that he didn't see her looking.

"I know you're peeking. It's not a problem. I don't care." He said and she took her hands down from her face. She smiled and sat down. He pulled the jumper over his head and didn't see her stand up and stop right in front of him. She walked behind him and once he pulled it over enough to see what was going on he couldn't see her at all.

"Carter?" He said and straightened up the jumper.

"I'm here," she said as she ran her hands down his back and onto his ass. He jumped and turned around. She smiled and buried her head in his chest.

"You know you look hot in that." She said but he thought what she was really saying was being muffled. He pulled her away from his chest.

"What did you say?" He said and waited for the response. She smiled again and ran her hands over his chest. He looked down with a strange look on his face.

"I said. You know you look hot in that." She said matter of factly. He smiled.

"No actually it's nice and warm." He said thinking she meant it the other way than she did.

"No I mean hot as in 'hot' or fit, or even cute." She said and looked at his chest. Looking at the ribbed fabric she continued.

"I mean. I don't just think you look hot in that. Bet you look hot in most things, just not that shirt you were going to wear. Major no, no." She said and leant into his locker in such a way he put his arms around her waist so she wouldn't fall. She picked it out of his locker and threw it across the room, into the bin. Then she realised he had his arms around her. She put hers around him and slid them down further and further down his back until her hands reached his ass. He jumped as she pinched his ass and then looked at her.

"Ya know Jack. I have absolutely no problem with the fact that you and me are in here alone. But I sense you would prefer we were somewhere else. Maybe my house? Or yours? I'm not fussy where." She said and let go of his behind. She walked over to her locker and he let his arms slide back to his sides.

"Stupid question I know but how do you know all of this stuff. All of this stuff like that I wouldn't mind being alone with you in one of our houses and …stuff." He said gesturing to him and her. She smiled seductively and then she walked across and pushed him up against his open locker.

"Right now I know you wouldn't mind it being here!" She said and kissed him lightly.

"I also now that you just thought that if I'm gonna do it I better hurry up or you might just have to help me." She said and kissed him again this time a little more forcefully. She broke off the kiss and looked at him, right into his eyes.

"I also now that you're eyes only turn black like they are now when you're feeling lust or love or maybe, just maybe both at the same time." She said and continued looking into his eyes as she leant forward and kissed him again.

"Well, I'm gonna go and get in my car and get off of base. If you want to meet up with me then I suggest you ring me within 2 minutes after we're completely off the Base." She said and kissed him on the cheek once more and went to pick up her coat. He grabbed hold of her arm and swung her back towards him and then kissed her so hard she felt that she was gonna faint. He broke off from the kiss and stared at her.

"Well, I don't know much but I know that YOUR eyes only go as dark blue as they are now when you're feeling lust or love. Or even both at the same time too." He said and then let go of her and grabbed his jacket and slammed his locker shut and walked out of the room. She picked up her jacket and shut her locker door before following him. Just as she was about to get into her car her cell started ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and opened it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey, it's me Carter, well you said to call you. So I am. I suggest yours as mine would probably be more cluttered than yours!" He said then didn't wait for a reply.

"Good, well see you there!" He said and then there was just the flat dialtone in Sam's ear. She smiled and thought about what was in her wardrobe that might suit this occasion.

The End……………….


End file.
